Changing Destiny
by Lila Toretto
Summary: Ianto dies but the Doctor brings him back to life and into his past to change his destiny as a favor to Jack. The catch is that Ianto will become like Jack someday and Ianto accepts changing everything in the process. Now Ianto, with his memories intact, changes his life and Jack's too. Gwen bashing (don't like her); Owen, Suzie, and Tosh live - for now. Possible Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Ianto dies but the Doctor brings him back to life and into his past to change his destiny as a favor to Jack. The catch is that Ianto will become like Jack someday and Ianto accepts changing everything in the process.

**More Extensive Summary: **Ianto Jones is brought back to life by the Doctor. The Doctor leaves him in his past body with the knowledge to change his own destiny and become immortal (catch is neither knows when it happens). Lisa and Ianto never get together, Gwen doesn't come to Torchwood (I really hate her, and only started liking her in Series 3 because she wasn't a stuck up bitch), and Owen and Tosh eventually get together. This is not for Gwen fans (this is your only warning people). Also mentions of past abuse by relative. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Ianto Jones didn't know what was happening to him. One minute he's dead, in a black abyss, the next he arrives in a blue police box with the Doctor. To say things were getting weird was an understatement. The man in question smiled crazily at him in his brown pinstripe suit.

"Hello Ianto Jones of Torchwood Three," Doctor said, "I'm the Doctor."

"I realized considering you blue police box is a dead giveaway," Ianto said annoyed, "now you want to tell me why one minute I'm dead and the next I'm here."

"Well you see Ianto I am taking you back in time to change your destiny," Doctor started to explain, "normally I wouldn't do this but I owe Jack a few favors after what I've done to him."

"No dip you moron," Ianto agreed, "you want to tell me what the catch is."

"I was told you were smart," Doctor said smiling "yes the catch is that while you will have all your knowledge of events that happened in your timeline to do this at some point in time you must become like Jack, a fixed point in time and space."

"That's all?" Ianto questioned because to him never leaving Jack was a bonus.

"I thought you would be angrier about becoming immortal," the Doctor said confused by the human.

"I want to become immortal because then I will never leave Jack. No one deserves a life of loneliness," Ianto said to the confused Doctor.

"Okay anyway," Doctor said continuing, "I can't take you too far back because that could cause problems so I decided to take you back to your second year of university. Now do me a favor and get better grades. Also learns some type of fighting and don't join Torchwood One. If you're going to join a Torchwood make it two or three will you. Also joining some other organization like the Sanctuary or SHIELD might be more beneficial. Either one will help you meet Jack and later join Torchwood Three. Just a few things to think about for you."

Ianto took all of the information in stride trying to think what organization he would join. If he hazards a guess he would say it would be Sanctuary because there was one based in London but he didn't know. Suddenly the TARDIS stopped and Doctor stepped towards Ianto.

"I'm going to put you to sleep in your younger body with all memories intact," Doctor said placing a hand on Ianto's shoulder, "When you see Jack tell him I'm sorry for what I've done and how I've treated him."

After that Ianto didn't have time to respond because the Doctor put him in his younger body into a dreamless sleep. The Doctor had changed destiny but he was only allowed to do it once and he used it for Jack.

* * *

**A/N: **Please tell me you noticed my mention of the Avenger's universe and Sanctuary universe. This being said I must get everyone's opinon on where I should put Ianto.

So what will it be for Ianto:

Torchwood

SHIELD (AVENGERS MINI CROSSOVER)

Sanctuary (Sanctuary mini crossover)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Summary: **A year and a half has passed since Ianto has woken in his younger body. He has graduated early from university and given an offer by Director Fury to work with SHIELD. Turns out Fury was told Ianto's secret by the Doctor. Looks like Ianto will have an ally to help him.

**A/N: **So the consensus seems to be that Ianto should work for SHIELD so that he will. Also Ianto will end up telling a couple people about his predicament and they will help him along the way.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

It's been a year and a half since Ianto Gareth Jones woke up in his younger body and in that year and a half Ianto has made much progress on his mission; yes he was calling it that because to him that was what it was. Ianto graduated early with honors and got a job bartending until he figured out what to do next. He took a mixed martial arts class which he excelled at surprisingly and knew French and Spanish. It was a cold, rainy night, then again when it isn't rainy in England, when a man Ianto never saw before walk into the bar. Now normally Ianto wouldn't be suspicious of unknown men walking into the bar, it was after all a bar, but this man had an air to him that seemed different and it put Ianto on high alert. The man, African American, middle-age, and had an eye-patch over one eye approached the bar until he stopped in front of him.

"Are you Ianto Jones?" the man asked already knowing the answer.

"Depends whose asking," Ianto said senses kicking him causing him to tense up and prepare for a fight and the man must have saw this.

"Director Fury of SHIELD and a mutual friend in a pinstripe suit said that you need help," the man now known as Fury said and Ianto looked at him in surprise.

"I get off at midnight you can wait till then," Ianto said going to a customer and knowing that the man would wait for him.

After Fury had arrived Ianto lost track of him due to the fact that it got busy. Before he knew it the clock hit midnight and Ianto was off work. He looked around the bar for Fury but Ianto didn't see him so he set off to walk for his car. He got inside and went to start the car when Fury spoke from the passenger seat, scaring Ianto.

"I believe you said we would talk after you got off work," Fury said and Ianto glared at the man for scaring him.

"What the hell is with you people and your bloody manners?" Ianto asked rhetorically.

"The Doctor said you were interesting," Fury said ignoring his sarcastic comment.

"I swear the Doctor needs to inform me when he's going to tell others about my predicament but I guess being a fucking alien stops that," Ianto said then started cursing in Welsh.

"You're handling this lot better than I thought and a hell of a lot better than I did," Fury said inspecting the young man.

"Let me guess you pulled a gun on him and tried to shoot him," Ianto said and when Fury nodded his head Ianto continued, "So what exactly did the Doctor tell you about my predicament?"

"He said you died and as a favor to someone he wronged, a Jack Harkness, he took your soul with memories intact and placed it into your younger body. This gives you the chance to change certain events, like not joining Torchwood One and meeting Lisa as well as becoming immortal. He came to me because he thought I would be best suited to help you but I didn't believe that until I looked into you. You went through your first year of college getting mediocre grades until a year and a half ago when suddenly your grades picked up and you starting getting honors. You're graduated four months ago and started working here at this bar. You seemed to be bidding your time with your work and excelling at mixed martial arts. I must say Ianto Gareth Jones I am impressed. So the question is do you want a job?"

"Depends," Ianto said mysteriously.

"On what?" Fury asked curious and listening.

"When the time is right I must join Torchwood Three in Cardiff and I need you to make sure that you can let me go as well as give me some help in getting in," Ianto answered and hoped he was up for the task.

"It looks like Mr. Jones or should I say Agent Jones," Fury smirked, "we have a deal. Here is a ticket to New York for you and don't worry about everything else. I've taken care of your apartment, job, and other essentials. The only thing you need to do is pack your clothes and be on that plane tomorrow. An agent, your handler, will meet you at the airport. Understood?"

"I'm not a brainless ape Cyclops I understand orders," Ianto answer infuriated and all Fury did was laugh and get out of the car leaving Ianto to mutter on about infuriating government agents and aliens.

Slowly destiny and fate were changing forming a new line and all of it was centered on one Welshmen named Ianto Jones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Summary: **Fury sits in his office thinking about Ianto and the changes, in the process having a flashback to his meeting with the Doctor. Meanwhile Ianto thinks about the past three months since he came to SHIELD, the people he has met, etc.

**A/N: **Someone mentioned that Ianto can't change everything because it could cause some problems and I will address that in this chapter with the flashback to Fury and the Doctor's meeting. Also I am moving semi-fast in Ianto's progression into SHIELD mainly because while it is important it isn't important yet. Also I figure that Ianto was about 26 years old when he died (I believe anyway) which means in the first chapter when Ianto went back to his second year of college he was 19 and since I aged him last chapter he is not almost 21 years old. In this chapter he will have turned 21 already which mean it is late 2004. On another note for some reason I felt the need to include Grey in here somehow but I didn't want his storyline to go the same so I will be making him a good guy just because I can't stand to have Jack lose anymore people then he needs too. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Fury leaned back in his chair contemplating the most recent and bizarre changes. He commended himself on being stealthy, he had learned to be after losing an eye and gaining battle wounds so he was astounded when a blue police box materialized in his office and a peculiar man stepped out. Sighing Fury remembered the events that led him to Ianto and gave him knowledge.

_Fury was in the middle of the horrendous paperwork when all of a sudden a whooshing sound echoed and a blue police box appeared. High on alert he grabbed his gun and aimed for the man in the pinstripe suit that stepped out. _

"_Oui!" the suited man exclaimed and aimed a screwdriver at him and his gun flew away from him to the stranger. _

"_Now that we have that taken care of maybe you can listen to me before you call in the hounds since I'm here for help not to hurt you. Honestly you humans act like apes sometimes and it astounds me how you haven't grown," the man rambled but stopped when Fury glared. _

"_I suggest you shut it because if you don't I'll call my hounds in here to take you down," Fury growled already annoyed but wanting to listen first for some reason unknown to him, "Now I suggest you tell me what you want and who the hell you are."_

"_Sorry I guess I was rude there," the man said going on, "I'm the Doctor and as for why I'm here there are multiple reasons. Firstly I need you to go find a young man, who's brilliant by the way, named Ianto Jones in Cardiff and hire him to work for. He's dead man put into his younger body to change certain events. Secondly, there are some things that must absolutely happen otherwise the whole world is in danger. Let's see, Battle of Canary Warf must happen, Suzie Costello, Toshiko Soto, and Owen Harper must die at some point and I'm sure there is more but I can't remember at the moment. Also I have a way in to Torchwood Three for Mr. Jones but I will deliver that in oh about a year and a half from now. Now be a good ape and remember all of this so when I come again I am not met with guns because really what's the point in them. Must be off. I will see you soon. Allons-y." _

_Fury didn't even have time to say anything before the Doctor ran back into his blue police box and left before he had time to say anything. _

The Doctor had made a headache for Fury but it paid off in the end because as it turns out Ianto was a good asset to have at least for now anyway. Fury luckily had security cameras inside his office so he was able to save a copy on disc for Ianto to hear. Now all Fury and Ianto had to do was wait for the Doctor to come back to deliver the way in to Torchwood. So far it was looking like Ianto Jones would make an excellent agent to SHIELD until he could go to Torchwood and an even better ally.

Ianto lay on his bed in his SHIELD room thinking about all that had happened. While here for the past few months he has made friends and gained more knowledge but in reality he was just bidding his time. Luckily his handler seemed to be able to handle anything thrown his way which made sense considering he had the troublesome agents Clint Barton or Hawkeye as he was known and Natasha Romanov also known as Black Widow. Ianto chuckled to himself remembering his first day off the plane when he met his handler and the two agents.

_Three Months Ago_

_Ianto walked to the luggage area to grab his things. He had only packed two bags with clothes and such leaving the rest in a storage facility acquired by Fury for him. Looking around Ianto searched for anyone that could be a SHIELD agent but so far he found nothing. Narrowing his eyes he almost thought that Fury had lied and was going to abandon him when he saw a man in a suit with sunglasses out of the corner of his eye. Normally this wouldn't be an exact indignation that he was an agent but Ianto saw the way he held himself, like he had seen many things and was wise beyond his age, and he also had a gut feeling and along the way Ianto has learned to trust his gut. Sighing contemplated how to approach him and finally he settled for sitting down and waiting for almost everyone to empty out. It took twenty minutes for the room to become a morgue and almost immediately Ianto heard footsteps but instead of looking up he finished reading a Latin dictionary. Ianto had an eidetic memory that he had usually hid bud he really didn't see the point now. When a shadow fell over him Ianto finally closed his book and looked up at the agent. _

"_Wondered how long it would take for you to come over since I'm almost positive you knew who I was right away. After all, I highly doubt a government agent would have some type of information on the man they're picking up from an airport," Ianto said crossing his arms and smirking. He saw a twitch in the older man's face almost like he was holding back a smile._

"_Phil Coulson and I'm sure an intelligent man like you already knows about the agency," Coulson said amused by the young man in front of him and he was reminded a little bit of Clint. Coulson pushed thoughts of Clint away because he already thought about the archer enough. _

"_Yes I do sir, so let's skip the introductions and just get going," Ianto said standing and picking up his two duffle bags._

_After putting the luggage in the car the two men drove quietly back to SHIELD headquarters. Coulson was thinking about all the trouble he was sure his now three agents would get into and Ianto was thinking or longing he should say for Jack but he had to wait for the right time. When they arrived Ianto was shown to a room which was semi-livable where he set his bags down before following Coulson to a briefing with Fury. The one eyed man just smirked at him and Ianto raised an eyebrow at the Director as they went through the formalities. Finally when it was over Coulson showed him around but when they came into the training room they were jumped so to speak by two agents. One was a redhead with piercing green eyes and a curvy form showed off by her uniform. The second one was a man slightly taller than the woman with dirty blond hair and eyes the mixture of blue and green holding a bow._

"_Whose he?" the man asked and Ianto heard a hint of jealousy in his voice and the Welshman had to hold back a laugh as he realized that Coulson and the male agent were attracted to each other but haven't acted on it yet. Oh things were getting interesting for Ianto already. _

"_My new agent Ianto Jones from Wales," Coulson answered but was cut off by Ianto. _

"_No offense but if you're going to talk about someone's home you should get it right. I'm from Cardiff,  
Wales, United Kingdom," Ianto reiterated crossing his arms._

"_My mistake agent," Coulson said raising an eyebrow at him but Ianto just starred him down laughing along the way._

"_Agent Coulson I grew up with a big sister and a big brother who liked to pick on their annoying little brother, a mother who could burn holes into your skull with just one look, and a father well that's a story for another time. Trust me it is going to take more than a starring or glaring at me to get me to break," Ianto laughed out not caring that he gave away information because the information was easily accessible. _

_Coulson just rolled his eyes and Ianto was finding that he actually liked the older man. The trust and respect would come later._

"_Great I already know you three are going to dig me into an early grave. Just do me a favor and warn me before you do something stupid and or against orders so that way I can be prepared to cover you," Coulson said sighing, "Barton, Romanov he's all yours." He left not hearing the response from Ianto but the two agents did. _

"_He's here and perfectly capable of finding his own way around," Ianto muttered continuing in Welsh. _

"_What's that your speaking?" the woman asked. _

"_Hi my name is Ianto Jones. What's yours?" Ianto said instead annoyed at the impoliteness. _

"_Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton otherwise known as Black Widow and Hawkeye," the man said continuing on, "excuse Tasha here she tends to leave manners behind."_

"_Of course," Ianto said sighing and examining the two he knew to be assassins before answering Black Widow, "It's Welsh."_

"_A language Tasha doesn't know I think we've hit a record," Hawkeye gleamed and winced when the Widow hit him on the arm._

"_I have a feeling we're going to get along," Ianto said laughing. _

From that day the three of them got along well bonding over their brokenness and their goal of giving Coulson gray hairs. Natasha and him had teamed up to push Clint to make a move a Coulson and likewise but it was hard. Ianto hoped he could get them together before he left because there was no telling what would happen when Ianto left for Torchwood and Jack. Ianto heard a whooshing sound that was unmistakable and he knew it was the TARDIS. Sitting up Ianto was astounded when the blue box appeared in his room wondering how it even fit and got himself ready for whatever the Doctor would say. When the Doctor stepped out the Welshman let out a sound of surprise at who was with him because he didn't believe he even possible.

* * *

**So does anyone know who it is? Hopefully you do because I'm pretty sure I gave it away. Till next time…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Summary: **Ianto is surprised to see Gray with the Doctor until the Doctor explains it is another gift for Jack. The Doctor warns Ianto about a few things, meets Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Coulson, and has an interesting but brief meeting with Fury.

**A/N: **Okay if you haven't guessed by the summary the man that arrived last chapter is Jack's brother Gray. Also I will reveal Jack's real name sometime in the future just not sure when yet.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Ianto stood up and walked closer the young man (more like boy) that he knew to be Jack's brother Gray. It was a shock for him because the last time he saw Gray the man had killed Tosh and was in a freezer. He pushed that aside though because it had not happened yet and just maybe it could be changed. Narrowing his eyes Ianto turned to face the alien timelord before him.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ianto asked before continuing on, "Do you think to call? No of course not, because the use of a phone is a foreign concept to you."

"I will have you know that I am 900 years old and am perfectly capable of using a phone," Doctor said but stopped when he saw the glare Ianto threw him.

Ianto turned to Gray and stepped closer to the trembling boy. "Hey it's okay. No one is going to hurt you here, I promise."

"I want my brother," Gray cried attempting to curl in on himself and Ianto realized that the Doctor must have got Gray before he was corrupted.

"I know you do and you'll see him. Your brother has changed his name though since you last saw him. How long has it been for you?" Ianto finally asked.

"I think it's been six years but I'm not sure. I never gave up hope that he would come," Gray said still not looking at Ianto but that was understandable.

"Your brother took the name Jack Harkness and for him it's been longer. He became immortal, a story for another time, and he's been on Earth with no way back to look for you. But I know Gray that if he could have he would of looked for you. There isn't a day that goes by that he doesn't think of you," Ianto said carefully crouching in front of the teen who had fell to the ground in a ball, and took him into his arms.

Gray felt safe with the strange man in front of him and wondered how he knew his brother but didn't ask. Instead he clutched the man's shirt and held on for dear life.

"My name's Ianto and I love your brother very much and I promise I will take care of you," the Welshman whispered to the broken teen.

After a few minutes of calming Gray down, in which the Doctor paced and tried to get them to hurry, Ianto finally convinced them both to come with him to see Fury. As they walked to the Director's office looks were thrown at them by other agents but no one dare say anything and Gray clung to Ianto like he was a life raft. When they arrived and were given permission to enter by Fury, the three were met with not only Fury but Coulson, Barton and Romanov as well. Ianto sighed because it would have been bad enough with Fury here but add three other agents who probably had no clue what was going on and things could end up going bad.

"Jones why in the hell is this annoying alien timelord back in my office again?" Fury growled.

"He's here because he decided to piss me off and come visit before calling. Apparently he doesn't know how to use a telephone," Ianto said smirking at the Director, "now keep your voice down because he also brought a friend."

Fury raised an eyebrow at Ianto and then looked behind him to the scared and cowering boy who was holding onto Ianto for dear life. Seeing the boy so scared and nearly looking like death itself the agents in the room along with Fury kept their mouths shut.

"Gray I want you to meet some friends of mine," Ianto said moving to Barton, Romanov, and Coulson. He pulled the boy in front of him and Gray just turned to cling himself on Ianto's chest. "This is Natasha, Clint and Phil. They aren't going to hurt you Gray, I promise."

Gray turned his head looked at Natasha first. Natasha could see signs of torture a mile away so she crouched to the teen who was small for his age and smiled at him.

"No one here will hurt you," Natasha said level with the small and skinny teen.

Some were shocked at her gentleness towards the young boy but Ianto just smirked like he knew that there was a gentler side the assassin. Gray looked at Ianto before taking a step away from him towards Natasha.

"Hi," Gray said.

"Hi back kid. You must be hungry. Want to go get something to eat while the adults talk," Natasha asked holding out her hand.

After a nod from Ianto, Gray took the assassin's hand and was led out of the room. When Gray was gone Ianto glared at the Doctor debating on whether to kill him now or just torture him.

"I have a feeling that look isn't a pleasant one," The Timelord said taking a step back.

"Funny I thought TimeLords were supposed to be smart," Ianto growled out reaching out but then remembered he hadn't grabbed his gun from his room when he left. "Since you wanted to involve more people you can explain it to them. Oh and Doctor you better be gone by the time I get back with Gray."

Ianto walked away from the annoying TimeLord because if he stayed in the same room with the Doctor any longer he would have ended up shooting him. The Welshman walked towards his soulmate's little brother and towards a new destiny.


End file.
